CORRE EL RIESGO
by Yunuen -o
Summary: One shot especial por el Día de San Valentín 14/feb/2014


.

En este día del Amor y la Amistad,

dedico este one shot a todos los lectores que me han recibido tan gratamente en esta sección.

Me habían dicho que los fans de Saint Seiya son bien perros,

es decir, que son muy honestos: fic que no les gusta, sin piedad arrojan el jitomatazo;

así que ya te imaginas los nervios que tuve cuando subí mi primer fic,

pero le doy gracias a los Dioses,

y sobretodo agradezco a mi musa Loeriel,

porque no he recibido ningún jitomatazo, todavía.

Espero que este especial de San Valentín sea de tu agrado.

^.^

**N/A**:

Las frases en Chino, Griego y Ruso no son gramaticalmente correctas. Para esas frases usé el traductor de Google.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CORRE EL RIESGO**

"Yīnwèi wǒ kěwàng měitiān rì chū sīkǎo."

Escribió Shiryu, en Chino, sobre una hoja blanca; ahora lee en voz alta la traducción.

- "Para el amanecer que ansío contemplar cada día". -

- Es una frase muy bonita. – le dice Shun - Estoy seguro que a Sunrei le va a encantar. -

Shiryu mira fijamente el pedazo de papel, o más precisamente, las palabras que acaba de escribir.

- No. –

Dice Shiryu tajantemente, toma el papel, lo estruje con ganas y lo arroja al cesto de basura, sin tener tino, y va caer junto al montón de bolas de papel arrugado que ya está bastante alto; después toma una hoja en blanco, sostiene el bolígrafo y se queda mirando la abismal blancura que está frente a él.

Shun entreabre sus labios, pero no dice nada; lo que hace es mover un poco la silla, de patas con ruedas giratorias en la que está sentado, para acercarse a Seiya, que también está escribiendo.

Ve sobre la hoja, una frase que le parece curiosa, al igual que las palabras en Chino, pero éstas están escritas en Griego.

"Για τις πλεξίδες κορίτσι υπέμεινε όλα ανοησίες μου."

Y debajo de la frase viene la traducción.

"Para la niña de las coletas que aguantó todas mis travesuras."

Shun va a preguntarle qué tantas travesuras le jugó a la pobre de Miho, pero la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en el rostro moreno le dice todo; aunque la sonrisa dura poco.

Seiya se pone serio, toma la hoja de papel y la lanza al montón de papeles arrugados, toma una hoja en blanco, y en vez de escribir, da pequeños golpes sobre la mesa con el bolígrafo.

Shun mueve su silla, y se coloca a un lado de Hyoga.

"Dlya Printsessy, kotoraya tsarit v moyem serdtse."

Esto lo entiende perfectamente, pero tiene una duda.

- Fler sabe Ruso, ¿verdad? – le pregunta a su amigo de cabellos rubios.

Hyoga, con cierta seriedad, asiente.

Shun vuelve la mirada a las palabras escritas en Ruso, y en su mente se aclara el significado.

"Para la Princesa que gobierna en mi corazón."

- Tus palabras son breves, pero revelan todo lo que quieres expresar. – le dice para darle ánimos porque está triste cuando debería estar muy contento por el día especial que se aproxima.

- Sí, pero no es justo para ella. –

Hyoga arruga la hoja y la arroja sin importarle si cae en el cesto de basura o no, pero empecinadamente, toma otra hoja en blanco.

Shun recarga los antebrazos sobre la mesa y sobre ellos recarga su cabeza, deseando con el alma saber cómo ayudar a sus amigos.

Hoy en la mañana, después del desayuno, Saori le entregó a cada uno de ellos una caja con chocolates explicándoles que se acerca el 14 de febrero, y que en cada 14 de febrero, las chicas les regalan chocolates a sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero también les dijo que eso es sólo en Japón, porque en otras partes del mundo, los chicos pueden regalarle chocolates o cualquier otra cosa a una amiga en ese día dedicado al AMOR y a la Amistad.

Si bien apenas ella dijo esto, los chicos salieron rápidamente de la mansión (sin haber notado el énfasis que Saori le dio a la palabra Amor) para ir al centro comercial más próximo y comprar un regalo para esa amiga especial.

Les tomó toda la mañana poder decidir qué regalo dar, pero lo consiguieron. Regresaron a la Mansión con el regalo debidamente envuelto, y el resto del día han estado en la cocina redactando la carta que va a acompañar el regalo.

Empezaron a redactar las primeras líneas con un enorme entusiasmo, anhelando poder decir todo lo que sus corazones han querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo a aquella chica que conocieron siendo niños o en un lejano país, pero de algún modo, se dieron cuenta que no debían.

Dándose cuenta a tiempo de su error, Shiryu, Seiya e Hyoga han cambiado las frases de amor por palabras de amistad, pero de la tinta sólo brotan necias confesiones de amor.

Entonces, Seiya, ya desesperado por tener que obligarse a sepultar en lo más profundo de su corazón una promesa que muy probablemente no va a poder cumplir (porque, como Caballero de Atena, ignora cuán corta será su vida), se levanta y se va.

Entonces, Shiryu se decide a decir lo que piensa.

- Creo que deberíamos mandar tarjetas que ya tienen un mensaje escrito. –

Hyoga mira la hoja en blanco, levanta la cabeza, observa a su amigo el más sensato y asiente.

Shiryu e Hyoga se levantan dispuestos a guardar las hojas que ya no van a ocupar y a levantar las hojas que ocuparon, y salir, otra vez con prisa, para buscar las dichosas tarjetas, pero en eso, regresa Seiya con una caja en las manos.

- Tal vez los chocolates nos ayuden con la inspiración. – dice con una enorme sonrisa desbordante de esperanza.

Coloca una caja de chocolates sobre la mesa.

Son los chocolates que recibió de Saori, y con la prisa de comprar el regalo, se olvidó de ellos, pero este tenso momento se presta para degustarlos.

Hyoga y Shiryu no tienen que molestarse con preguntar a qué tipo de "inspiración" se refiere: se trata de poder escribir en la carta la palabra "amistad", "amiga", "estima", o cualquier otra que provoque el menor daño posible a la persona a quien va dirigida la carta.

Así que vuelven a sentarse y toman un chocolate cada uno.

- ¡Mmmhhhh! ¡Están muy buenos! - dice Hyoga - Prueba uno, Shun. – toma un chocolate y se lo da a su amigo que no se animó a probarlos (porque no le gusta comer golosinas entre comidas)…

- ¡Está delicioso! -

… pero a veces bien vale la pena no hacer caso a las recomendaciones del dentista.

- ¡Inspiración a mí! – dice Seiya al momento de sentir el poderoso efecto de un buen chocolate (ese tipo de chocolate que contiene más cacao y menos azúcar).

¡Y los tres chicos toman una nueva hoja y su bolígrafo, y escriben con la misma desesperación que experimenta un mangaka al ser presionado por su editorial!

Es entonces cuando alguien entra a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo van? – pregunta Ikki.

- Creo que los obsequios llegarán a tiempo. – contento, responde Shun porque los otros están ocupados (estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, pero le alegra ver que es quien tiene menos problemas con el 14 de febrero).

Ikki se acerca a Shiryu.

No quiere ser entrometido, sólo quiere echar un vistazo, pero al ver lo que ha escrito su amigo el que se supone el más fluido, coherente, letrado, y toda esa patraña que se supone que alguien muy dedicado a los estudios tiene…

Le arrebata "la carta".

- Espera, no he terminado. -

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – dice Ikki claramente disgustado; lee en voz alta.

"Para mi amiga Sunrei con cariño."

Con apremio, ahora se acerca a Seiya y le arrebata la carta.

"Para mi amiga Miho con cariño."

Y con más prisa le quita la carta también a Hyoga.

"Para mi amiga Fler con cariño."

Ikki levanta la mirada, y ya no se ve disgustado… ¡está que se lo lleva la ching…!

Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu casi se caen de su asiento al darse cuenta de la furia que está por erupcionar de los penetrantes ojos de Ikki y que los va a rostizar, no término medio, sino bien cocidos; incluso Shun se pone de pie temiendo lo peor…

Ikki no es capaz de rostizar a sus queridos amigos, claro que no, sólo pasa por su mente que le encantaría tomarlos por el cuello, estrangularlos mientras los zarandea con ganas y les grita que son unos estúpidos por lo que están haciendo; pero como sólo tiene dos manos y ellos son tres, pues se le escaparía uno.

Así que, olvidándose de la primer idea que tuvo, Ikki arroja al aire las hojas que les arrebató a sus amigos, exhala un buen suspiro, y aflora en él la compasión de hermano mayor.

Sabe que todos han debido entrenar implacablemente, que se han preparado para pelear en la más sangrienta de las batallas, pero nadie los ha preparado para pelear en la batalla en la que no está en juego el mundo entero, sino el propio corazón.

Él ya ha combatido en esa batalla y todavía resiente las secuelas, pero ya no tanto como al principio.

Dice con voz amable.

- Ir sin amor por la vida es como ir sin estrella por el mar, como ir al combate sin música, como emprender un viaje sin un libro. -

Los otros ya no tienen cara de susto, pero sí de "¿EH?".

Es comprensible. ¿Quién puede pensar después de un buen susto?

- Quiero decir que el amor es un riesgo que son DOS quienes deciden tomarlo, no uno solo. No es justo que ustedes decidan por ellas, y la única manera de saber si ellas están dispuestas a correr el riesgo con ustedes, es preguntándoles. –

Los tres chicos bajan la cabeza avergonzados por su egoísmo, ni siquiera pueden sentirse aliviados de que el tempestuoso Ikki no haya "barrido el suelo" con ellos (literalmente).

Se toman un momento para reflexionar las palabras sinceras de quien conoce la dicha que se siente al amar a alguien especial, aunque su dicha haya durado lo que dura una burbuja de jabón.

Entonces, ¡toman sus bolígrafos y una hoja en blanco dispuestos a redactar todo una extensísima declaración de amor con las más tiernas palabras que un enamorado haya escrito jamás, y…!

Sus mentes están completamente en blanco, como la hoja en la que van a escribir la carta.

Shiryu se cruza de brazos cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Hyoga rasca su nuca con desesperación.

Seiya tira de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos.

Como sus corazones ya se habían resignado a la idea de morir jóvenes y sin haber amado, sus mentes han bloqueado cualquier pensamiento sobre el sentimiento más poderoso de todos.

Afortunadamente, Shun se da cuenta.

- A mí me gustaron mucho sus últimas frases. -

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga recuerdan que esas frases las escribieron escasamente hace unos minutos, aunque no recuerdan exactamente lo que escribieron.

No teniendo otra alternativa… ¡saltan de sus asientos y se sumergen en el océano de hojas arrugadas que se formó gracias a las innumerables frases que escribieron y botaron durante toda la tarde!

Son muchísimas hojas y tienen que desarrugar y leer una por una.

- El amor es complicado. – dice Shun al tomar dos deliciosos chocolates de la caja y le da uno a su hermano.

- No lo es. – dice Ikki – ELLOS son los que lo complican… ¡Mmh! Sabe muy bien. –

- Saori sí sabe cómo demostrarnos su cariño. –

Ikki asiente con la cabeza porque está saboreando tranquilamente el chocolate en su paladar.

Ambos hermanos comen su chocolate en lo que miran a los buzos que no hallan el tesoro que tan empecinadamente están buscando.

- Van a necesitar un par de manos extras. – es el veredicto de Ikki.

- Sí. – Shun concuerda con él.

Los hermanos se lanzan en un chapuzón al océano de hojas para ayudar a sus amigos, o el Barco del Amor va a zarpar sin ellos.

Mientras los chicos libran una despiadada batalla contra el tiempo, Saori, en su despacho privado, libra su propia guerra, sin esperanza alguna de poder llevarse la victoria.

Saori está sentada frente a su escrito, aparentemente leyendo documentos importantes, pero en realidad se pregunta una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro…

Se pregunta una y otra vez si fue buena idea regarle a Seiya esa cajita de Homei Choco, si no habrá sido una estupidez haber corrido el riesgo de revelarle de esa manera sus sentimientos por él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**a**Corrígeme mi estimado lector si me equivoco, pero según yo Sunrei es china, y Shiryu debió aprender Chino así como Seiya debió aprender Griego, y Fler no vive en Rusia, pero siendo princesa, debe saber los idiomas de los países vecinos, por aquello de los tratados internacionales, ¿o divagué demasiado?

**b**La frase que dice Ikki sobre el amor, es una frase que le pertenece a Stendhal (1783-1842); fue un escritor francés.

**c**En Japón, el 14 de febrero las chicas son las que regalan chocolates a los hombres, sean parientes, amigos o compañeros de trabajo. Este obsequio se le conoce como Giri-choco; pero si hay un chico que la chica ama de verdad, le regala otro tipo de chocolate que es de mayor calidad y también más caro, chocolate que se le denomina Honmei-choco.

.

A mí me pasó lo que a Ikki con sus amigos: una chica, hace un tiempo, me confió que le gustaba un chico pero que tenía miedo de acercarse y descubrir si acaso él sentía lo mismo por ella. Me dio tanto coraje como a Ikki, hasta pensé lo mismo que Ikki: me dieron ganas de estrangularla y zarandearla para hacerle entender que no tenía por qué tener miedo, que no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Al final "le eche un rollo" sobre la vida y el amor que creo que no le ayudó a decidirse.

No soy buena dando consejos, pero lo bueno que Ikki sí :)

Sobre los romances que desplayé en este fic, no estoy segura si escribiré algo más. No he podido leer muchos fics, pero me parece que ya hay bastantes historias de estos romances (hasta de June y Shun, pero yo nunca voy a aceptar a June como novia de Shun), aunque a mí me gustaría hacer algo por Ikki, y tengo una divagación que he estado rumiando desde hace un tiempo :)

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
